Why Did Church Glow Red
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Caboose wonders why did Church glow red when he was yelling...His mind went blank after Church was done yelling and Caboose silently walked away wondering 'Why did Church glow red'. He asks Tucker and then he decides to ask Wash "Why did Church glow red?".


**I do not own Red Vs Blue. Please Review and Thank You :) Have you peeps watched Red Vs Blue Season 10 Ep 18 yet? Oh and have you peeps listened to Your Best Friend it's on the Red vs Blue Revelation Soundtrack (Caboose was singing and it was about Church)...**

**This chapter is in Caboose's Point of View.**

**Why Did Church Glow Red**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I want to help him because he's my best friend. He got really big and scary and glowing red when he was yelling. It was different this time than all the other times when he yells for when he yells and stuff he doesn't get really big. The yelling didn't bother me, but the whole glowing red and getting really really big confused me a lot. Like how did he get so big? Was it because he was yelling a lot and it being really loud, but before he didn't get all big and stuff or all glowy like a red apple. Why did he glow red?

Church didn't seem to be himself and he was glowing red. Why did he glow red like a red christmas light? Why didn't he glow blue because blue is totally cool or purple wait purple is bad because Doc is scary and he is purple... Why didn't he glow some other color? Red is bad. He didn't glow purple, but if he glowed purple that would be bad because then he would be the same color as Doc and Doc is really scary. Red at times means something dangerous. Blood is red and it's bad when it's spilling out of someone unless it's from the enemy. It's good if the enemy is bleeding and the kill count would go upwards towards the sky. The sky is nice and pretty. Plus the sky is blue and I love the color blue. Blue is the best!

I wonder when Church will be calm again. Did Church go onto the Red team because he glowed red? I don't know. My mind blanked out after Church was done yelling. I'm still confused as to why he was glowed red.

"Why was Church glowing red when he was yelling and stuff?" I asked out-loud and Tucker shook his head at me.

"Seriously, Dude of all the questions? Aren't you pissed that he said all that shit and what we have been through for his sorry ass?" Tucker asked me. He didn't answer my question, but shouldn't have thought he would know anything because he's Tucker. "Seriously, He blamed everything on us that ungrateful dick."

"Wash, Why was Church glowing red?" I asked and he must know because he's smart. He's smarter than Tucker. I didn't want to ask the Red Team because they might have something to do with it since Church glowed Red.

"Good question, Caboose." Wash answered and I nodded my head at him. "Epsilon I mean Church might be going through A.I. rampancy. I was actually thinking about why did he glowed red."

"What is A.I rampancy?" I asked curiously and Tucker is looking at Wash.

"So, What the fuck is A.I rampacy. Sounds bad." Tucker commented to Wash.

"Yeah, It can be bad...Depending on the stage." Wash said calmly and he leaned against the wall. "Alright, A.I. rampancy is the process in which an artificial intelligence program begins to lose its sanity."

"Can you say it again?" I asked him. "In simple words this time."

"What? So Church is going crazy or something?" Tucker asked Wash.

"Church might be going insane." Wash stated and he stretched his arms up. "There are four stages."

"Four stages? What are the four stages?" I asked him.

"Melancholia, anger, jealously, and metastability." Wash informed me and I looked at him. "You want me to explain the four stages, Caboose."

"Can you make pictures? I really like pictures. Can you draw pictures, Wash?" I told him and Wash nodded his head.

"Sure, Caboose. I'll do that." Wash said calmly. Tucker groaned and walked away. He will miss out on the pictures. Oh, well. Wash drew pictures, he explained, and I think the things Church yelled out he didn't mean them because he's going a bit crazy. Tucker returned.

"I'll talk to Church. He didn't mean what he said because he wasn't himself, he glowed red, and he is going crazy because of the rampancy thingy." I said to Wash. "Glowing red is bad. Glowing blue would be good, but Church glowed red and he needs help because he isn't himself. He trusted me to remember him and he isn't acting like himself."

"Caboose, I don't think that's a good idea. Seriously it's a fucking bad idea and besides he was a total dick for blaming us." Tucker told me and I looked him.

"I'll be okay. Church wouldn't hurt me. He is my best friend." I informed him in my most serious voice. Tucker groaned and shook his head. "He will listen to me."

"He was going to let Carolina shot me!" Tucker said loudly and I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, Tucker. He isn't your best friend." I stated slowly to him. So Tucker would understand me. "Church is my best friend."

"Fine get yourself fucking killed, Caboose. See if I care or anything. Why would anyone want to be Church's best friend." Tucker snapped and he walked away. Tucker is jealous. Wash stayed, he sighed, and looked at me.

"I'll go with you, Caboose. If Carolina tries anything stupid like firing at you... I'll kill her without hesitation." Wash informed me.

"Okay." I said to him and we walked inside the room. "Church, Church, Church! I need to talk to you! It is very very very very important!"

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
